Love me if you dare !
by Danaide
Summary: Après de nombreuses années de mariage, le couple Uchiwa-Uzumaki décide de divorcer, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu !


Titre : **Love me if you dare !**

Couple : **SasuNaru**

Genre : **Shounen-Yaoi** / OS

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Mazashi Kishimoto**.

Cette fic m'est venu en tête lors que je regardai le film « **Serving Sara** » xD ! Petit précision, Je ne me suis pas inspiré du film.

Un gros délire qui m'a fait frissonner en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous aimerez. Parce que moi j'en suis fière ! n_n

Un grand, un immense merci à ma bêta-bisousnours qui a corrigé en un temps record ! ( o_ô 15 minutes !) Merci à toi** Yuumi**.

Sur ce je vous laisse ! **Bonne lecture** et n'oubliez pas **les reviews** !

**OoO**

**Love me if you dare ! **

« Laisse-toi faire bébé »

Un brun plaquait sauvagement un blond face contre mur, sa main se faufila sous le jean bleu que sa victime portait, se frayant un chemin entre ses fesses jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. De son index il caressa le contour, faisant frissonner sa proie. Cette dernière se tortillait dans tous les sens essayant en vain de fuir.

« Chut bébé, laisse-toi faire … Comme ça… »

De ses dents il mordillait doucement le lobe de l'oreille du blond murmurant quelques insanités qui excitèrent son futur amant.

« Allez bébé, montre-moi à quel point tu aimes, gémis pour moi… »

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque au fur et à mesure du traitement qu'il infligeait au-dit « bébé ». Il le pénétrait à présent de deux doigts, un long va-et-vient visant sa prostate, la martelant sans cesse. Pourtant aucun son ne sortait d'entre les lèvres roses de sa victime. Une goutte de sang coula du coin de sa bouche, il se mordait férocement la langue pour ne pas se laisser aller; ce que remarqua le brun derrière lui. Il retourna violemment la tête blonde vers lui, léchant goulûment le sang. Un sourire lubrique étirait ses traits. Dans son onyx brillait du désir pur et dur et une soif non dissimulée du corps face à lui. On l'aurait presque confondu avec un vampire, un vampire avide de luxure.

« Allez bébé gémis pour moi… Je sais que tu adores ce que je suis en train de te faire… »

Le blond ne desserra pas pour autant la mâchoire, se retenant tant bien que mal. Le brun baissa leurs deux pantalons d'un geste fiévreux, écartant ensuite les jambes tannées devant lui et le pénétra d'un coup sec. L'intimité du blond se contracta sous cette intrusion brusque, son amant n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il n'attendit même pas qu'il s'habitue, il se déhanchait comme un damné en lui, près de son oreille il entendit le rire rauque de son bourreau.

« Même si ta bouche s'obstine à ne pas émettre un son, ton corps lui me crie de le prendre »

Des mains pâles glissèrent le long du dos halé, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale puis finir leur course sur les hanches qu'elles tinrent fermement y laissant la marque rouge de leurs poignes. Le brun effectuait de longues allées et venues, le son de leurs corps s'entrechoquant résonnait partout dans la pièce faisant écho à ses plaintes graves. Il ralentit progressivement le rythme et se pencha vers l'oreille du blond, y soufflant délicatement avant de murmurer.

« Tu me sens en toi, n'est-ce pas ? … Tu me sens me mouvoir en toi, plus loin, plus fort, plus profond… »

Il accentuait chacune de ses paroles d'un mouvement rude dans l'antre chaud et étroit,

« Suis mon rythme bébé, laisse-toi aller … Fais-toi plaisir bébé, bouge avec moi »

Le corps sous lui, qui était immobile jusque-là, frémit et trembla sous les paroles plus que chaudes du brun. Sans le consentement du blond, son corps commença à se mouvoir, il tendit inconsciemment sa croupe demandant plus. Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres rougies et humides du brun.

« Comme ça bébé, vas-y bouge, prend ce que tu veux … »

Ils ondulèrent ensemble en un rythme long et sensuel. La température de la pièce augmenta considérablement. Le bruit de leurs souffles chauds, ardents se répercuter, venant accompagner la douce musique qui venait de la salle d'à côté. Les paroles de la chanson leur arrivaient par bribes, le brun toujours penché sur le blond les reprit en cœur avec le chanteur, faisant gémir pour la première fois son amant.

« _Si tu m'aimes, bébé Pourquoi ne pas crier, si ça fait du bien, pourquoi ne pas crier … Quand ça fait du bien ne le réfrènes pas, crie _! » 

Ces mots achevèrent le blond et il gémit sourdement. La voix du brun rendue grave par le plaisir le transportait ailleurs, dans un monde chimérique teinté de luxure, rythmé par leurs complaintes. Sa voix le menait aux portes du septième ciel, sa vision devint trouble, sa respiration saccadée. Il sentait le brun aller et venir en lui de plus en plus vite, la sueur ruisselait sur son corps nu, ses mains sur le mur essayaient tant bien que mal de s'accrocher, ses jambes commençaient à céder. La jouissance n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Malgré tout, il arrivait encore à entendre les paroles de la chanson, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, le membre en lui percuta de nouveau sa prostate de plein fouet. _Intoxiquée par le désir, c'est toi qui mène la danse, toi qui conduit_ Il adorait de plus en plus cette musique, elle résumait assez bien sa situation. Il se laissait complètement faire, laissant au brun le soin de mener la danse. _Il n'y a rien de mal, à se faire du bien, alors pourquoi ne pas…_ Un long râle sortit de sa bouche, dieu que c'était bon. Pourtant il s'était juré de ne plus jamais coucher avec le brun, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui succomber. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'en se souvenait plus. Son amant en lui, son déhanchement lui faisait oublier même son nom. Il avait tout le temps de se remémorer pourquoi il avait pris une décision aussi stupide.

_J'aime ça bébé, ici tu m'as fait des choses que je ne pensais jamais faire. _Leur rythme s'accéléra encore, le brun n'en menait pas large. Il ne se retenait plus, pourquoi le ferait il ? Il aimait tellement cette sensation, un brasier consumait ses reins. Seul le blond lui faisait ressentir de telles choses, il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous l'intensité du plaisir, son cœur rata un battement face à la vison qui s'offrait à lui. Un regard azur voilé par le désir le fixait intensément.

Le blond avait tourné la tête pour admirer son amant, son excitation monta d'un cran. La scène qu'il lui offrait était un pur aphrodisiaque. Sa bouche était entrouverte happant l'air autour de lui, ses joues étaient rougies par l'excitation et l'effort, son torse pâle brillait à cause de la sueur, il vit ses mains sur ses hanches guider ses mouvements, il en garderait les traces pendant plusieurs jours. Alors qu'il remonta son azur vers le visage, il se noya dans un océan d'encre noir. Son amant était l'incarnation de la luxure. Il ne s'étonnait même pas du fait qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour dans la salle de réunion qui allait bientôt accueillir une flopée d'avocat afin de décider de leur divorce. Il ne pouvait que céder face à lui.

_J'aime cet endroit, car je peux y entendre l'écho quand tu me fais ..._ Il ne verrait plus une salle de réunion de la même façon. De l'autre côté de la porte la fête battait son plein, le prestigieux « Sharingan », bureau de tous les grands avocats de Konoha célébrait la victoire d'un dénommé Neji … Peu leur importait maintenant, à part bien sûr de jouir. Ils avaient décidé que l'affaire se terminerait aujourd'hui, avaient fait appel aux meilleurs pour s'occuper de leur divorce, ils se foutaient pas mal que ça soit la fête ou non, ils voulaient en terminer alors le monde n'avait qu'à se plier à leur bon vouloir Pourtant … Qui aurait cru qu'ils se retrouveraient dans une telle « position » … Pourquoi voulaient-ils divorcer d'ailleurs ?

_Ca fait du bien, ne t'arrête pas, ne le réfrène pas, si tu aimes ça. _Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Aucun d'eux n'avait la réponse, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps et du lieu à l'instant même où leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact. Electrisant, grisant, excitant, enivrant, troublant … Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Peut-être était-ce un mélange de tout…

Les va-et-vient du brun se firent plus brutaux encore, plus rapides. La chaleur de leurs corps était étouffante, il fallait qu'ils se libèrent le plus vite possible. Même l'air qu'ils respiraient leur semblait être de la lave en fusion. Même après plusieurs années de mariage, le désir était toujours aussi explosif entre eux. Pourquoi voulaient-ils se séparer déjà ? Stupide décision …

_Tu aimes quand je passe à la vitesse supérieure ? J'aime ça aussi, bébé_. Oh que oui il aimait ! Le blond se tordait sous les caresses et coups de son amant. Tout ce qu'il savait faire était gémir et quémander pour plus. Totalement soumis.

_Tu aimes quand ça dure longtemps ? Ca veut dire que tu aimes faire l'amour longtemps ? Ouais, je vois ça. _ Les deux amants prenaient leur temps, allant doucement mais sûrement vers la délivrance. Faire l'amour était tout un art pour eux, leurs mouvements s'accordaient parfaitement comme s'ils dansaient, une danse interdite mais si plaisante. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson produisant une mélodie unique et rien qu'à eux, exclusive. Leurs voix résonnaient comme une seule, donnant le tempo à leurs déhanchés. Leurs mains se liaient pour ouvrir ensemble les portes de la jouissance. Sur leurs peaux étaient marquées les notes de musique qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de jouer, inlassablement.

_J'aime la façon dont tu bouges les hanches sur la musique, ça va bientôt se terminer, bébé, mais ne t'arrête pas, continue de danser_. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, de secondes avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sommet. Un brasier se répandait lentement sur leurs corps, ils se consumaient. _Continue de danser_. Ils y étaient presque, encore quelques pas de danse et … Rejetant violemment la tête en arrière le blond jouit sur le mur en face de lui, son corps était parcouru de tremblements, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, son amant le rattrapa de justesse le plaquant durement au mur. Un éclair blanc l'éblouit. Son esprit était ailleurs, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

_Continue de danser_. L'intimité du blond se rétracta autours de la verge en lui, amenant le brun à emprunter le même chemin que lui. Quelques allées et venues de plus et il se répandit à son tour. Explosive était la jouissance.

_Viens par ici, assis-toi sur mes genoux, embrasse-moi_. Epuisés, ils se laissèrent glisser vers le sol, le parquet froid réceptionna leurs corps alanguis. Le brun se hissa et s'adossa au mur en prenant le blond entre ses genoux, le positionnant contre son torse. Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce.

« Je me demande qu'est ce qu'on fout ici… »

Il glissa cette phrase en un murmure presque inaudible. Son amant nicha sa tête blonde au creux de son cou.

« Stupide décision …. On est cons… »

« Ça tu peux le dire »

La main du brun caressait doucement les mèches blondes de son mari, son autre bras se referma sur sa taille.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

A cette question, il sentit le blond sourire dans son cou.

« Oui, on rentre »

Après un bref baiser sur la tempe Sasuke se releva et aida son amant à faire de même. Ils ne savaient plus trop pourquoi ils étaient là mais maintenant ils savaient où ils allaient, à la maison.

Ils se rhabillèrent, s'arrangeant sommairement et partirent. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans cette salle.

Fallait dire que « Sharingan » était habitué à les voir ces deux là. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient demandé le « divorce » et se sont rétracté ensuite … ça s'arrangeait toujours, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voyait à leurs regards, leur façon d'être ensemble. Ils ne sépareront pas de si tôt !

**_Game Over !_**

**OoO**

La chanson c'est « _Scream de Timbaland feat Keri Hilson et Nicole Scherzinger_ »**  
**

**A**lors votre verdict ? Vous avez aimé ou non ?

**Reviews !**


End file.
